


Dreams Turns Into Nightmares

by Qtharu7



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon - Manga, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, No Sex, No Smut, No heavy romance, Slow Burn, Survival Horror, anime only manga spoilers, contains manga spoilers, follows manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qtharu7/pseuds/Qtharu7
Summary: Rem P. Cans Has dreams about a young blue-haired boy that keeps haunting her since she was eight. trying to figure out who that boy is, she stumbles on a manor called the Phantomhive. It's told that whoever goes in never comes out. Exploring the manor, she finds a blue sparkling light under a bed, reaching out to the light, She suddenly transports into the 1800s.[Slow burn, And contains Manga spoilers]
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Original Character(s), Ciel Phantomhive/Sieglinde Sullivan, Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Joker (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s), Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Female Character(s), William T. Spears/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Dreams Turns Into Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fanfic and don't forget to kudo and review. I would really appreciate it.

"wait here, ok?" step by step. walking through the hallways with a sweat slowly falling off his face. The boy with silky blue hair keeps looking right and left for any signs of any danger. 

"Hello?" he Breathed. slowly pushing a room's door open, with a creaking sound he pushed himself forward. 

"Tanaka?" He whispered loudly enough in case someone was in the room. not finding any responses he took two steps backward and continued to walk forward towards the second hallway to the right. taking his steps slowly and into the darkness.

SPLASH

looking down on what he stepped on, a look of pure terror crossed his face. taking two steps back He squealed loudly. 

"w-what is this?!", under him was a pool of red liquid that didn't look like it could be wine. no, it was surely blood. glancing ahead of him what he expected was there. a body is laying down missing its head. screaming he stumbled back, he took a glance back and yelled again.

"Who-" A sudden pain rose on his head. feeling a warm liquid pouring slowly within his head he collapsed.

"UGH!", painting heavily while clutching her top tank pink shirt. A young girl rose from her bed gasping while trying to catch her breath. The room was dark, the only light was coming from the window right next to her bed's head. The moon rose at the center of her window, looking at her right the girl slowly moved her right leg down from the queen-sized bed. the left leg quickly following, she stood up painting and clutching her chest.

Inhale, Exhale. Inhale, Exhale.

"This dream again..." signing, she watched her steps as she walked to her room's white door that looks grayish with the moonlight. Holding the handle, she moved it down and cracked the door slowly to not make a sound. But the door made a small crick sound making her frown in concern in case she woke one of the household up. 

Stepping out, She took a right turn towards the stairs. getting down to the first floor, she went to the kitchen and opened the Refrigerator. bending down to look for what she wants. which was a cold water bottle.

"A nightmare again?" 

jumping with a yell. she hit her head with the refrigerator's door. She looked back to find a boy leaning on the wall, crossing his arms with raised eyebrows.

"Louis? what did I tell you about sneaking in on me huh? you are seriously trying to give me a heart attack." She Grumbled and gave him an annoyed look.

"well, you should tell yourself that first. you're the one sneaking in the middle of the night. I was purely checking to see if a thief made his way into our house." Louis huffed. walking towards her, he grasped an apple from the counter and turned on the kitchen light. 

"So? what was it about today?" He asked, taking a bit from the apple. chewing loudly, he sat on the seat next to the kitchen counter. He crossed his legs and waited for a response.

The girl signed loudly and sat next to him on the table, and opened her water bottle. taking slow sips from the bottle, she answered with a bored look on her face. "The regular."

"The same boy again?" Louis wondered, taking another big bite from the apple.

"Yes. the same boy again. And stop chewing loudly! learn manners, you moron." She Scolded him. signing again, she remembered her well-repeated dreams that she has every night. 

A boy with a hair similar to hers in a word. grayish-blue almost kneeling to black in the dark, but unlike hers, it was silky and soft. Hers was wavy and reached below her ears. She preferred her hair to be short for some reason. Even she couldn't explain why.

According to her dreams. The boy's name was Ciel. Just Ciel. She didn't know his last name or where he was located. The names that were mentioned in her dreams were; Tanaka sounded like a Japanese name. Lizzy, a young girl who she couldn't see her face clearly. The only thing she saw remarkable about her was her two long blonde wavy tails and that she wears a lot of pinks. But her features weren't clear to her.

What kind of surprised her a little, was that there was another boy that looked like the twin of The blue-haired boy...

The parents of the blue-haired boy's names weren't known to her. She only noticed that they were surprisingly quite good looking. The mother was what she would call a princess. blonde hair lifted into a bun, with a white dress. The father was quite handsome. She knew where the blue-haired boy got his features from. He had a mole right under his left eye that reminded her of her own. she had a mole right under her lips.

What made this dream a nightmare was the events that happened. She would always see blood at the end of her dreams, a lot of blood. Red quite pink devilish eyes staring at her through the boy's eyes. And the worst dream she had was when the blue-haired boy gets dragged on what looks like a table. a knife rises upon him with blood on it, yelling loudly, pushing, screaming the boy tries to free himself from the men's grips without any hope to get released. That was when the dreams ended.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night?" a middle-aged woman crossed her arms Hissed. 

"Rem had those dreams again mom," Louis stated looking nervously at his mother. 

"These dreams again, Rem. sweety. I told you I can make an appointment with a therapist if you want me to sweety." Their mother signed and moved forward to hug Rem.

Rem hugged her mother back and mumbled with a sleepy voice "I don't need to go again, mom. All they do is drop all those pills on me and nothing changes. But I'm close to figuring out who that boy 'Ciel' is."

"Ciel means sky in french. And you told me before that he looked like a wealthy kid with clothes that looked like they are from the 1800s right?" Her mother asked, pulling back from the hug to look at her daughter's tired face. Rem has dark bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Those dreams had been haunting her since she was 8 years old. She is now 17, a junior year at high school. Her brother is 15 years old yet to enter a sophomore year. 

"Yes, I know. After all, I take a french class for the second language in school. I tried searching his name but all I found was a bunch of french people with that name." Rem huffed.

"Sorry. I woke you guys up. Don't let me keep you up, guys. Tomorrow we have a lot of boxes to unbox and organize." She Exclaimed and jumped from the table heading to the stairs. 

"yes, you're right. Louis, I expect you to help us tomorrow to organize our new house. we have a lot of stuff to do first thing in the morning. Now, let's head back to sleep in order to get our full energy back." their mother cheered and clapped her hands twice.

When the morning came, Rem didn't sleep at all. She kept thinking about how her dreams might come back if she did. She went downstairs to prepare her morning breakfast which contained two slices of bread, eggs, and cheese on top. 

"Good morning rem!" Louis came quickly from the stairs excited to see what he had for breakfast. His face quickly frowned when he found that the food wasn't what he expected.

"Eggs again! why can't we have pancakes for once?" He complained.

Rem didn't even glance at him checking her TikTok for any views on her new video. She replied with a plain look on her face, "You do have hands, don't you? you can make your own pancake."

"I thought my sweet older sister would pity her poor little brother for once and make him his favorite breakfast in celebration for moving into our new house..." He sobbed with a fake tearing face.

Rem Rolled her eyes and continued eating her breakfast. After finishing, she went ahead and carried her labeled boxes upstairs to her new room and unboxed them. Organizing her stuff into their right places and placing her clothes in her closet. She looked at herself in the mirror right next to her bookshelf that contains all her manga and book collection. She noticed that the bags under her eyes are worse than before. They are more visible because of her pale skin that she got from her so-called father.

Her father divorced her mother in order to marry his "true" love and left her alone with her brother and mother without saying a word. She hated her pale skin because of him. Her mom suffered and had to work until her back hurt, moving from place to place in order to find a suitable place for her to work.

Rem had always wanted to grow up fast in order to work beside her mother and help her. Now, her dream comes true. She has a part-time job at a shopping store helping organize clothes. She can afford enough for both to help her mother pay the rent and enough for her to buy what she desires from mangas and books.

She opened her closet to grab the first visible clothes she can put her hands on. She hated shopping and fashion, the irony was that she works just on that. The clothes she grabbed happens to be a gray hoodie with jeans. She quickly took a shower and dressed up. 

"Mom, I will be going out for a bit if you don't mind?" She Declared loudly enough for her mother upstairs in her room to hear.

"Have a good time honey. And try to make friends ok sweety? I want to be able to have new friends and neighbors to socialize with!" Her mother yelled back in response. 

Rem took off with her mother's white humbled old car without any destination in mind. She turned on her random playlist and the song that came up happens to be "Derniere Danse". While listening to the song, the name Ciel came reminding her of The boy from her dreams. 

The red light turns green and she drives until the road doesn't lead to anything except a jungle of trees right and left. She checks her right mirror and in front of her to see if there are any cars following, but there isn't. 

"Am I lost?" she wondered out loud. Two signs were at the right of the road, 'Phantomhive manor 3 miles ahead' was written on one of them. She recalled studying the Phantomhive family in world history. He was the guard dog of Queen Victoria at the 1800s, His missions were all about taking care of what the queen orders him to do. From getting rid of suspicious works and criminals that oppose the queen. What made that name the phantomhive stick in her head was that one of the phantomhive members at the time's name was Ciel. But she got over the idea quickly.

"What would I have anything to do with a boy that died centuries ago?" She giggled. Unless she knew that boy personally she couldn't have had these memories of him. And there is no way a boy that was born way back associated with her. And what made her excuse the idea more was that all paintings of Ciel phantomhive were missing and burned down. The idea of seeing Ciel Phantomhive's and comparing them with the Ciel from her dreams was impossible now.

She signed and took the right turn towards The phantomhive manor.  
'wouldn't hurt to check it out now would it?' She thought, smiling.

In front of the road, a big visible manor was coming into view. Recalling her what her new friend from the school she moved into said to her the other day.

"The phantomhive manor is haunted. That's why people couldn't get their hands on it. They say people who have entered the manor have heard screams and creepy voices. The manor now is left out for whoever wants to go explore. There is a rumor that the screams and yells are from the phantomhive family that died with the fire And They come back to haunt their killers. Which are already dead." She laughed at the end. Rem rolled her eyes at her friend and chuckled lightly, "If that is true, it makes me want to go see it now." she joked.

"are you crazy? Tell me you didn't listen about what I just told you? anyone who enters the manor never comes back!" Rem's friend cried in horror.

"I'm serious, if you value your life then don't go..." she whispered.

Rem parked just outside the big gate of the manor. opening her front seat car door, She got out and took a deep breath.

"I have seen worse thanks to those dreams..." she mumbled quietly to herself. Walking slowly towards the big gate, she gripped the lion-like handle and checked if it was closed. It wasn't. Dirt formed on her hands from the handle. She wiped it on her front hoodie not caring if it gets on her clothes. Pushing the gate open she slipped through it and started looking around.

The grass was tall enough to read her Calf, looks like no one bothered to take care of the manor all these centuries. making her way carefully towards the big front door of the manor, she reaches the dirty hand and slowly pushes it down-

KOBOoM

The Door falls down towards the inside. a loud echo goes across What looked like a Ball Room. Clutching her teeth from the loud noise she Whispers an apology. She steps on the fallen door and walks inside slowly watching her steps.

A big Stairs ahead of her was going two ways, right and left. The ballroom was full of old paintings of people she doesn't recognize. Stepping on the first stair and checking if it was ok to climb it, she made her way to the top of the stairs. A big painting of a couple was visible to her from her place. She couldn't make out the features however because of the dirt all on it. She then took the right stairs up to the second floor. The hallway was full of dirty windows that the light couldn't get inside that much. Paintings on the walls were accompanying her towards the end of the hallway. She took a right turn and found herself wondering why these hallways were so familiar. She just moved here three days ago and didn't get the time to even visit here.

Rooms doors were closed and she didn't bother to check them out in fear of them falling down like the front door. The creaking of the wood under her made her nervous, What would happen 

'if they suddenly broke down? I will surely fall down and break my nick..' She thought nervously with a sweat drop falling down her neck.

Suddenly a big door gripped her attention. It was different from the rest of the doors, it was much bigger and fancier. A sudden argument had her opening it.

'It must be the main bedroom.' She Observed in her head. A sudden thug from behind her made her jump. She looked back quickly finding the door closed behind her. 

"It must be the wind." she nervously held her breath lightly. She inhaled and exhaled making her way towards the king-size bed that was covered with a big white blanket. She didn't want to maculation herself anymore so she didn't check it out. She moved towards the big window maculated with dirt all around it finding that the sun was almost gone down. 

"I'm late... I should head back quickly unless I want my mom to scold me." She Enunciated. she took a step back and glanced around the room one last time.

'it wasn't that scary...' She thought huffing. 'I thought that after all those rumors I wouldn't come back alive haha..' She laughed.

a Sparkling blue light came from under the bed. Rem's eye widened a little bit and Shrieked. 

"w-what was that?" she Wondered loudly taking three steps back towards the window. The sparkling continued to happen. Rem carefully walked towards the bed and kneeled down to check what that light is from. 

Down there was a dark blue ring. Reaching the ring with her right hand, she grabs it and stands up.

"W-What-" She mouthed with a low Whisper. Stumbling back almost falling if she didn't catch herself at the last second. 

The Bed that was once covered with a White blanket was now in a different color and a different embroidery. Almost no sign of dirt whatsoever. She glanced around the room to find the window was hidden by a Gray curtain. A look of horror crossed her face.

"H-how?" Rem Gulped with her eyes widened. looking back at the Bed once more. She found the blankets moving up and down as if someone was sleeping peacefully under it. She took unsteady steps towards the bedsheets to check out who was sleeping.

What was there shocked her more than she ever had in her life before. She stumbled back falling on her butt, dragging herself backward She Trembled in fear. 

"N-no w-way" She whispered. Standing up shakily she stepped closer once more towards the bed to make sure that she was right.

The Same boy from her dreams was sleeping right under the blankets only his head was visible. She moved her shaky hand to touch him and check if he was real, almost touching his forehead his eyes suddenly opened in surprise. He reached towards something under his pillow and-

BANG!!

A gun bullet shot right at her. If she wasn't shaking heavily the bullet would have hit her head. It shot right beside her cheek hitting the window behind her. The shatter's sound of the glass came loudly that she Screamed in surprise and terror.

"Sebastian!!" The boy yelled jumping up from the bed quickly.

Warm breath was coming right behind her on her head. A cold sharp metal was pressed on her throat. 

"I'm surprised at how you got here without me noticing." A low hiss came from behind her. Rem glanced behind her without moving her head in fear of the knife cutting her clean.

"W-wait! I didn't know that someone was living here!!" Rem Quavered, shakingly moving her hands up in surrender.

"Sebastian what is the meaning of this?! How did she get this far into the mansion?" The boy demanded in question, with a frown on his face.

"I'm afraid I have not the slightest idea my lord. But we can always get our answer from the lady here." The so-called Sebastian answered with a smirk on his face.

"Tie her up and drag her into my study room." The blue-haired boy Ordered.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian bowed his head down a little with a closed eye smile.

**Author's Note:**

> black butler characters belong to Yana toboso. They only thing that belongs to me are my OCs.


End file.
